Mistakes Vs Surprise
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy. Lucy has a question for her daddy that brings up the past. How does he provide her with the answer she's looking for? There is fluff, I promise!


**_A/N: I apologise in advance to any spelling mistakes or whatever grammatical errors you may see. This was actually written on my iPhone, Sheldon Jr, copied and pasted into an email and then posted on here. I tried my best. But you know... I'm not *that* perfect! haha. _**

**_And we're in Greece as it is. Dedicated. Yes. Either way, this is the first of a few oneshots I have lined up. This isn't the most up-beat one, admittedly, but it was the first that got wrapped up. So here we go. _**

**_P.S. I do like Flack, I promise. LOL _**

* * *

He knew someone was watching him.

He could feel it, sense it.

But he didn't dare open his eyes to confirm his theory.

He felt the breath on his face. The heartbeat of his onlooker thudding over his chest, which could be felt through his thin cotton shirt.

He felt the eyelashes of the beady eyes watching him tickle his cheek as his watcher bent down to see whether his breathing was steady.

He knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to do it.

Counting to three in his mind, he slowly peeled his eyes open. "Jesus, Lucy!! What have I told you about staring at me when I'm sleeping."

"I didn't know whether you were sleeping or not. I wanted to make sure." she giggled, her nose touching her fathers as she tried her best to hover over him, her little arms supporting her weight.

"And what was the verdict?"

"You were asleep." she giggled as she let her arms go, toppling onto his chest. "too bad that you're up now."

He groaned. "What do you want, sweetheart. It's daddy's sleep day today. Remember how he came into your room and said morning two hours ago after he turned the hall light off when he got home?"

"I missed you." she shrugged.

"I missed you too, baby girl." Danny said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy and pulled her into his side, off his stomach. "What's on the agenda for today?"

His five year old shrugged. "Mommy's leaving for uncle Mac's."

Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You want breakfast, don't you?"

Lucy flashed him a cheeky smile.

Blinking a few times, Danny reached for his glasses, and slipped them on his face. "Your mom was right, Luce. I am more 'me' with my glasses."

"Daddy glasses" Lucy giggled.

"You just like them because they're something to aim for when you're chucking pillows at me."

Lucy giggled and hid her face in Danny's side.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Danny smirked as he pulled his daughter away from him.

"You and mommy told me it's not nice to lie."

Danny smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Do you know when mommy's leaving?"

"Soon. She was writing you a letter when she..."

"When she what?"

"I forgot...." she stammered

"When she sent you up here to stare at me knowing it'd wake me up? But decided to write a letter to cover her tracks?"

Lucy giggled.

"It's a good job I love my girls."

Lucy flashed him a toothy grin.

"Breakfast?" Danny asked as he threw the covers from his body.

"Breakfast." Lucy nodded.

* * *

"Where you headed?" Danny asked as he emerged into the kitchen five minutes later.

"Upper East Side." Lindsay replied over her shoulder, using their code of single words to describe all when in front of Lucy. "Triple..."

Danny groaned, "Shall I expect a call in?"

"I shouldn't think so, babe. Adam's already out there.. So's Hawkes. And I'm headed there. So I mean we should have plenty of hands to help."

Danny nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?"

"Lucy's been quiet all morning," Lindsay whispered as she turned in his arms. "I think she's worrying about something."

Danny sighed. "How do you think we should go at it?"

"Like we always do. See if she comes to us first."

Danny nodded. "I'll wait till you get home if she's not said anything beforehand."

Lindsay nodded. "I'm sorry you had to wake up."

"I don't mind" he assured his wife. "Be careful today, babe."

"Always." she smiled as she kissed him. "Come give me some lovin' before I leave sweetie", Lindsay smiled to Lucy who was sat colouring at the kitchen table, eagerly waiting her breakfast.

Showering her mother with kisses, Lucy giggled as Lindsay blew a raspberry on her little girl's tummy, "Be good for daddy, k?"

"Always." Lucy smiled.

"I'll call you guys later," Lindsay smiled as she grabbed her protein bar from the worksurface in the kitchen. "Love you"

A chrous of 'love you' echoed from Danny and Lucy as the two waved goodbye to Lindsay's retreating body, headed for the front door.

"Fruit loops?" Danny suggested.

Lucy nodded.

"Fruit loops it is"

* * *

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetheart. You can ask me anything."

"What's a mistake?"

"A mistake?" Danny asked.

Lucy nodded in confirmation.

Danny thought about it for a second.

"I guess what I would say it is, is when someone does something that they didn't mean to do, they make a mistake. Like when you got confused last week in preschool and told mommy miss Lisa said it was dress down day and it wasn't ... you were mistaken. You didnt mean to tell mommy it was dress down day, so that was a mistake."

Lucy nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

Lucy, deep in thought, missed Danny's question.

"Luce?"

"What did uncle Flack mean last week when he said you couldn't talk because I was a mistake? Did you and mommy not mean to have me as your baby?"

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "You heard me and uncle Flack arguing about that, huh?"

Lucy nodded slowly.

"Well first off, what uncle Flack said was very, very mean and he didn't mean what he said. He was angry with mommy and I over something and he knew that... Uncle Flack made a mistake by saying that."

"But daddy I didn't ask that. What I asked was did you and mommy not mean to have me as your baby? Was I a mistake?"

He took a deep breath. Despite her unknowingly brutal question cutting Danny deep - he found the answer. "The minute I found out that you were growing inside mommy's belly I knew you were my whole world. You were a surprise Lucy, not a mistake. You were the best surprise ever. If you ask mommy, I bet you a dollar she'll say the same."

"So I wasn't a mistake?" She concluded hopefully.

"Never ever, ever have I thought that you were a mistake. Neither has mommy."

"Just uncle Flack." Lucy sniffled sadly.

Danny sighed as he moved Lucy's chair and pulled his little girl onto his lap. "Uncle Flack feels bad about what he said. He was saying that mean stuff you heard when he was very, very angry. After he had chill out time, he realised how wrong he was. He knew that if he said that, it would hurt daddy and I would say mean things back."

"But you didn't" Lucy recalled.

"That's right. Because daddy knew as soon as uncle Flack said what he said, he was very wrong, and he knew he was _very_ wrong. That's why I didnt say anything - I knew you were a surprise. I didn't have to tell uncle Flack what I already know."

"Is uncle Flack bad cause he said such mean things about mommy and me to you?"

Danny shook his head. "Uncle Flack is one of the good guys."

"Like you an' mommy?"

"We're all on the same team."

"Yankees or Mets?" Lucy questioned seriously.

"What do you think?" Danny scoffed with a playful glint in his eyes.

Lucy giggled.

Pushing back his daughter's bangs, he sighed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How long has that been on your mind, honey?"

Lucy shrugged. "Since he said it. I tried to use mommy's dictiondary..."

"Dictionary?" Danny offered.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah that... But there was wayyy too many words I didn't know. And I didn't know how to spelled it either. So I decided to ask."

Danny kissed Lucy's temple, inhaling her scent. "Daddy doesn't give you enough credit sometimes, Lucy lu. You're a smart kiddo, ain't ya."

Lucy smiled. "I got mommy's brains."

"Your daddy's brainy too, I'll have you know."

Lucy giggled as he tickled her sides. "Was I better than any of the surprises that Santa left you when you were little?"

"I don't even _need_ my brain to answer that." Danny told her. "Best present ever. Nothing will ever top the present I got on May 6th 2009."

Lucy gasped, "That's my birthday!"

"And the first day I met you face to face."

Lucy smiled shyly. "You talked to me before, right?"

"All the time." Danny nodded. "It drove mommy crazy."

"I remember" Lucy nodded.

"Me too!" Danny exclaimed, humoring his daughter.

"I love you, daddy." Lucy smiled as she jumped down from his lap. "I'm glad I wasn't a mistake."

Danny took a deep breath, "I love you, kiddo."

Realising that his past, no matter how happy he was now, would come back to remind him every now again of the person he had been, Danny sighed.

Glad that he was the daddy and husband he was now.

* * *

"Mommy?" Lucy smiled as she crawled onto her mother's knee after Lindsay had returned home from her shift, hours later.

"Yes baby?"

"Was I a surprise?"

Lindsay shot a concerned look at Danny, to which he simply mouthed 'go with it' to her.

"What makes you say that, sweetheart?" Lindsay asked.

"'Cause I talked to daddy earlier about me being a surprise and not a mistake, an' he bet me a dollar that you'd say I was a surprise. And mommy..." Lucy stood up on Lindsay's thighs and moved her mother's hair, "I really want that dollar." she whispered.

Lindsay took Lucy's face in her hands and Eskimo kissed her. "You, baby girl, was a little gift wrapped present sent from heaven."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You're supposed to say surprise, mommy! Remember!! Dollar!!"

Laughing, Lindsay reached across their couch and grabbed her purse. She pulled a five dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to her daughter. "There you go."

Looking at the note, Lucy furrowed her brow.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I wanted a dollar, mommy."

"Baby, five dollars is more than one dollar."

"What do I have?"

"Five."

Lucy's eyes sparkled. "I have five dollars?" she gasped in awe.

Lindsay nodded. "And I think if you go give daddy a kiss and a hug, he might give you that dollar."

Lucy nearly fell off Lindsay's lap as she rushed to her daddy. Struggling to climb up in his recliner, she banged the arm to get his attention. "Daddy!!"

Lifting her up, he laughed as she showered him with kisses.

"You really want that dollar, don't ya sweetheart?"

She nodded feverishly, her blonde curls hitting her cheeks.

"Alright, don't knock yourself out." He teased as he edged up in the chair so he could get into his pocket to get his wallet.

Waiting with baited breath, Lucy gazed into the wallet as Danny flicked through the assortment of notes.

"I only have a five."

Lucy sighed. "It's okay... It doesn't.."

"Will two fives do, Luce?"

She spluttered as she tried to do the math in her head. She put the five dollars Lindsay gave her on her lap as she held up her fingers. "Five... Six... Seven..." her eyes sparkled and she gasped as she held all ten fingers up. "I'd have that many?" she said, wiggling her fingers.

Danny nodded.

Lucy threw her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy!"

Handing her the five dollar bill, Lucy gave him another kiss before hopping down and heading to her piggybank.

"She asked if she was a... Mistake" Lindsay asked sadly.

Getting out of his recliner, he moved across their living room to where Lindsay sat on the couch.

"Enter me telling her she was a surprise, not a mistake. Which she was. She wasn't a mistake. Surprised the hell out of us... But..."

Lindsay nodded, "But how did she... Wait.. Flack."

Danny nodded.

"I told him." Lindsay growled angrily. "I told him to keep his voice down."

"It's alright." Danny assured her. "She wasn't upset. She was just being inquisitive. She'd tried to use your 'dictiondary' as she put it to look up the meaning."

Lindsay smiled, albeit sadly. "That's our girl."

"Don't get hung up about it babe. We both know she's our little gift wrapped baby girl sent from heaven." Danny smiled, "that at the age of 5 bleeds us dry already."

"It was just ten dollars, Dan."

"Ten dollars more than what we usually give her."

Lindsay raised her eyebrow. "You think I don't know about the trips to the toy store?"

"She's such a sell out." Danny grumbled. "Where is she? I'm-a gonna kick her baby tattle tale butt."

Lindsay laughed as she rested her head on Danny's shoulder. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled. "It sure did."

* * *

**_R&R? I'd appreciate it :)_**


End file.
